The autobiograghy of
by Snowwhisker
Summary: Each chapter will tell the story of a minor Warriors Character. Ex. Ashfur, Shrewpaw, Runningwind, Sootfur...
1. Sootfur

Sorry this chapter is sorta wierd. Next one will make more sense i hope, maybe it'll be longer too!

* * *

The autobiography of Sootfur

I am nobody. Nothing. Floating in a pool of existence. Misplaced. Extremely out of place. I am the cat that you never see. But always am there. My story never was told, never will be told, never can be told. I may be nobody, but I am a hero, a silently hidden hero.

I was an apprentice there, in the old forest. It was my home. Father died. It tore Mother to pieces. She died then, and with her death came the most bitter winter that I know. At first I had my sister and brother, but slowly, they drifted further and further away from me. I was truly alone that spring. I scarcely spoke, perhaps a little to my siblings, or my mentor, Thornclaw, but not much. That was when I first laid eyes on Echowind.

I was always shy, shyer than all of the kits. My mentor said that I was too humble, but I still felt that it wasn't enough. I wasn't doing as good as I could.

A she-cat walked up to me one day, one who I had never met before. She was a brown tabby with green-gray eyes.

"Hello," she called to me, "who are you?"

"My name is Sootpaw," I mewed in a whisper. She nodded to me. With a whisk of her tail, she signaled for me to follow her. I did not know which clan she came from, so I refused.

"What clan are you from," I hissed as gruffly as possible. She shook her head. "Kittypet? Rogue? What are you?" She shook her head again.

"I am not a cat."

"What? What do you mean you're not a cat?"

"Do you know the Willow Tree which sits above the banks of the river, as the wind beats consstantly through it's branches? That is I. I am not a cat; I am a tree. Rather a tree's spirit. I am Echowind."

"Rubbish! Tree spirits don't even look like cats!"

"No," She agreed, "It is a shame. But when the situation demands, we can change form." I looked upon her scornfully, but she didn't seem to be lying. "Sootpaw, I need your help!"

"My help?"

"Yes. Your help and your help alone. The forest is dying. The humans shall come to reap, shake us at our roots, and we shall die." She mewed, motioning with her tail to all of the surrounding trees.

"No," I gasped. What would Thunderclan do? I thought. My home. Was it possible that anyone could come and tear it down? Why? We had always lived here, back in the age of Lionclan, Leopardclan, Cheetahclan, and Tigerclan.

"You mustn't tell Thunderclan, nor anyone! Please, I want you to do me a favor." She outstretched her paw and handed him twenty-seven seeds. She continued, "These are our children, all of our children, take care of them, I beg of you."

"I will."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone anything about this."

"I promise."

Echowind and the other trees died, just as she predicted. I carried the seeds all the way to our new home, to make twenty-seven strong trees. I cared for them all. Each one was beautiful, and I gave them all names.

No one will ever know, just as I promised. So I continue to be nobody. Nobody, the trees' hero.

* * *

ASHFUR IS NEXT! And then will be either Smokepaw, Snowkit, Swiftpaw, or Shrewpaw - vote now!  



	2. Ashfur

Read! Even If you're a Ashfur hater!

It has a bit of Ashfur/Squirrelflight,

a bit of Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight,

but mostly a onesided relationship between Ashfur and a she-cat, won't tell you who until the end!

It starts out in Dangerous Path...

* * *

Ashfur

Fernpaw and I walked in deafening silence. We knew that we might not return from our mission. But the clan was too important to us. We had to do whatever it took to stop the pack of dogs from terrorizing Thunderclan. Though shivers rolled down my spine. Fernpaw stood nervously. I looked at my sister with my nerves tied in knots.

"I hope that we'll live on," mewed Fernpaw in a whisper. "I—I can't think of what I'd do, if I winded up in Starclan."

"Me neither. I'd miss so much of the forest, and everyone in it." Fernpaw looked curiously at me.

"Oh? Do you have any sweethearts?" I knew she was only teasing. But still I had to feel the slightest bit embarrassed.

I did have my eye on one she-cat in particular for the longest time. I would never admit to it, of course. I couldn't tell this she-cat how I felt. She would just laugh at me. I knew she didn't love me back… So what was the point if she did not return my love for her? I knew she would not love me… so I could not love her. She probably loved someone else... It didn't matter. It wasn't me.

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded. That's when we heard the barks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ashfur!" Dustpelt ran over to me. I stopped jogging and let him catch up. He continued, "You're an uncle! Come see Ferncloud's kits!"

I came to the nursery as quickly as possible. I saw Ferncloud, my sister, with two tiny kits beneath her.

"Shrewkit and Spiderkit." She said, proudly. Her eyes shimmered at her kits. I looked at them happily, too. She sighed and mewed, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're my brother. I want you to be happy. Do you plan to have kits?" My heart sunk when I thought of my old love for one she-cat in particular. It was too late now. We could never be together, even if she loved me back. And even if she did love me… Would her brother approve? I shook my head.

"No." I got up and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lay next to Squirrelflight, softly, looking into the night. I love her… But, do I love her as much as that other she-cat? Who cares, the back of my mind screams, we wouldn't have worked out. She doesn't love me. She isn't even in my clan…

I look at Squirrelflight once more. She looks radiant. But does Squirrelflight really love me? Was this all but a scheme to get back at Brambleclaw?

I look at my feet for a while. My mind swept clear of all thoughts. After a length of time, I decide it doesn't matter. If she chooses Brambleclaw… I won't complain. I'd smile through my jaws and not let them see just how wounded I'd feel. Should she choose me? I would also be content. I couldn't make the decision for her. But at least she knows how I feel unlike that other she-cat, who will never know how long I was tortured by her.

Perhaps I should have told her, that one she-cat, all those moons ago. She would have apologized and said she didn't love me, but at least it would be off my chest. And now, here I lay full of regret for a love, never to be fulfilled.

I sighed. After all, how hard would it have been to say to the she-cat whom I loved before Squirrelflight? To walk up to her and yell,

Tawnypelt, I love you.

* * *

Shocker, Huh? WIERD PAIRIN', i know! I personally like tawnypelt with thornclaw or stormfur, but it does say in there that she didn't love himback . 

So vote on who you want NEXT !


	3. Shrewpaw

**People have requested Shrewpaw & Snowkit. This is Shrewpaw (I promise to do Snowkit soon!)**

**-----------------------------------**

-

THE AUTOBIOGRAPHY OF SHREWPAW

Food.

I needed food.

That seemed abundantly clear. Ferncloud's kits, my siblings, were dying. I walked over to the nearly empty food pile. I grabbed a piece for myself because I hadn't eaten in nearly a day. I paused, looking for Whitepaw to eat with. I saw her across camp and began to stride over… when I passed the nursery and then I heard Birchkit's wails for hunger. And though my stomach felt a pit growing in it, and I knew that I should have eaten something, I couldn't. I stood there for a long moment, looking at Whitepaw and then shaking my head. I turned into the nursery and gently placed the mouse at my mother's foot. She looked delighted.

"Shrewpaw! What a kind apprentice! Your brother was so hungry." She licked my ear and I tried not to look as hungry as I felt. With a nod, I left the makeshift nursery. I scrambled over to Whitepaw, and sat down.

"Shrewpaw? You look awfully pale. Eat something." She shoved her small portion of food forward.

"But what about you?"

"I'll survive. Now eat, please." I nibbled on the prey, but it didn't quench my hunger. Then, I became aware of an icy look being thrown down my back. I turned around. It was Spiderpaw.

He'd been like that since Squirrelpaw left. He was determined to mate and have his legacy live on, or something like that. And there were only three she-cats. Not that I should pose a threat, I doubted that I'd ever mate, it was never a real interest for me. But ever since Squirrelpaw left, he's been convinced that Whitepaw loves me. Perhaps I'm one of the few cats whom she actually talks to, but still… And even now that Squirrelpaw returned, he makes a point of pushing out his opinion of the matter. He is my brother, but he drives me crazy.

Whitepaw said nothing. Suddenly Squirrelpaw came into the area and mewed,

"I'm hungry. The whole clan is hungry. You know what we really need?" I was curious. Ever since Squirrelpaw came back she had become a better apprentice than the rest of us. I almost looked up to her.

"A hawk." I knew what a hawk was… sort of. I had never actually seen one.

That afternoon, Thornclaw yowled at me,

"Come on, Shrewpaw!" suddenly I remembered promising to go hunting with my mentor.

We stalked prey for hours. But found nothing wonderful. Nothing as precious as a hawk.

"You think that you can catch that?" Thornclaw asked me. I looked around. Had the tom gone delusional?

"What?"

"That?" Thornclaw nodded upwards. I looked up, too. Was it a hawk? It was certainly a big bird. I nodded. I ran after the bird without a word. I knew that Thornclaw was trying to say something from behind me but couldn't make out the words.

I felt the soil become hard and firm… like—like… the Thunderpath. Then I saw two bright lights, but it was too close to jump away.

I felt my body rip away from the rest of me, as it was left behind. As I floated upwards, I saw many things. I saw cats lining up at my body. I saw Whitepaw, Thornclaw, and Spiderpaw sit vigil for me. I felt the sore on my cheek ooze with pity. I hadn't ended on good terms with Spiderpaw. I saw him look at Whitepaw gently. It hurt. I didn't love Whitepaw, I didn't think I did, anyways, but it still stung. Did he just think of her as a way to… to… live on his "legacy"? Even if he did love her for herself… what about Rainwhisker, or Sootfur all of the other good toms for her to choose? Just not Spiderpaw. He was the brother who never came to peace with me… It would have been too awkward.

I paused. I knew that any second I would enter Starclan. Larchkit would be waiting. And I would have to protect her. Because of Spiderpaw. He has taught me that I must learn to get along with my siblings, or else. And to make up for our bitterness towards one another in our parting days, I had to look out for my other siblings.

I would go to Starclan, I hoped. And maybe become a warrior there. Shrewwhisker? No, too long. Shrewfur, perhaps? Shrewface? Shrewheart? Shrewcloud? Shrewtail?

Yes, I liked Shrewtail. That was a pleasant name. I was ready, to finally let go of my grip onto the world of the living.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Okay. REVIEW.**

**Who do you want me to do? It can be anyone as long as they're a minor character or are being constantly bashed by people.**

**SUGGESTIONS , PLEASE? ANYONE?**


	4. Longtail PART 1

I wanted to make this one two parts...

Please don't yell at me, I agree that this idea though possible, would like NEVER happen, just a random thought.

LONGTAIL Part I

I was a coward. Here I sat in my dying breaths. I had given in to blackmailing and malicious souls.

The bracken shifted for a moment and then Dustpelt and Goldenflower came through. Firestar followed. Dustpelt had joined the elders three moons ago, he was rather late to leave the warriors.

I nodded and they left me with Firestar… alone. I didn't know how to begin. With Luna? Or Tigerstar? The threats? There was so much to say in the time allotted until my death.

So I began from the beginning, the very beginning.

"Firestar, Let me tell you my story." He respectfully sat. I continued,

"Along time ago, I was born, my mother's name was Eaglewing, and later she became Oneeye. I was a good-natured kit. But then, I got my mentor. Darkstripe's lessons were like those of your friend Ravenpaw's. But I fought becoming like him, like Tigerstar (Tigerclaw, then). I happened to be having a lot of trouble because of it and my sister, who went missing along with her only son, Smudgekit, I always suspected Twolegs." Firestar perked up… I had suspected he would… I remembered all those years ago, he spoke of his old friend Smudge.

"I went out searching for them… I did it so fervently. Finally I met a she-cat, a kittypet, named Luna. She had a dark ginger pelt. And was so sweet. I loved her—" I felt pain stab through me at the thought of the lovely queen. I stopped a moment to cry. I paused, in terror, almost too frightened to go on. What would Firestar say? I mewed,

"Apprentices mating are rare, though… not unheard of. Tigerclaw found out of course, and he made sure that I didn't see her anymore. But Tigerclaw saw her plenty. He spied on her to make sure that when the time came he could threaten me, and I'd be his slave forever. Somehow I always knew that my blood would return to the forest someday, and it has."

"How?"

"Two of my sons have already returned."

"But, that would mean—" I nodded gravely. I knew that he understood, then. He probably had vaguely remembered somewhere in his mind, deep down, his mother, being called to by her twolegs: Come here Luna! Eat up, Luna! 'Atta girl Luna! He said nothing. He could not. Luna never told anyone about me. There was no way that Firestar could have known, other than a resemblance between me and Princess.

I cleared my throat, "But it only got worse."


End file.
